


Wait

by T00tis3



Category: Sally Face - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 19:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18058436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T00tis3/pseuds/T00tis3
Summary: The backpack sagged upon the parchment that covered the walls of Todd's room. The peeling interior had been there since birth, but for some reason, it didn't feel right. Not today. All it represented was tearing, everything was tearing. Just like Todd's life. Propped only by the strength of his elbow, his position rest uneasy. HE was uneasy. Since taking on ghost hunting, he had become the paranoid brainiac he was stereotyped to be. But now there are no more stereotypes— nothing more to go on from. No books to be judged, nor canvases to criticize. His future was a blank canvas, and this backpack could determine the choice of colors he placed upon his forever art project. Ghosts had made him more prone to anxiety, but not quite like this. This was something different. This wasn't from a ghost, but rather, someone he knew. And the worse part is, he knows exactly who it is from.





	Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Homophobic language up ahead! Wee hoo wee hoo! There’s also some violent physical themes! So trigger warning just in case! Also I proofread this at like, 3 am so please spare some errors intill I’m able to fully proof it! Please and thank you :)

 

The backpack sagged upon the parchment that covered the walls of Todd's room. The peeling interior had been there since birth, but for some reason, it didn't feel right. Not today. All it represented was tearing, everything was tearing. Just like Todd's life. Propped only by the strength of his elbow, his position rest uneasy. HE was uneasy. Since taking on ghost hunting, he had become the paranoid brainiac he was stereotyped to be. But now there are no more stereotypes— nothing more to go on from. No books to be judged, nor canvases to criticize. His future was a blank canvas, and this backpack could determine the choice of colors he placed upon his forever art project. Ghosts had made him more prone to anxiety, but not quite like this. This was something different. This wasn't from a ghost, but rather, someone he knew. And the worse part is, he knows exactly who it is from.

 

What would cause the arrival of this bright, yellow backpack would be the arrival of someone else. A transfer student from a neighboring state. With this student, came the feelings, and with that, came the backpack. Todd remembered the encounter well, so well in fact, he could recall the exact assignment he was doing that school day. This was partly due to after curtly being introduced, the new kid was assigned to be his partner for that day's work. Todd also remembered all the 'live, love laugh' posters in his Math teacher's room. She was always the kind of teacher who would constantly put students into groups for "priceless life skills", and "to make fRienDssss!1!1". The Morison was (and still is) very good at math, and he calculated  that the probability of students who liked her amounted to almost 0 percent. No one liked group work; not even Todd. The new kid was an exception. Though he didn't look eager, he took no hesitation into jumping right into that day's assignment. Todd felt a lump in his throat form.

 

"I'm Neil", the other said. His partner extended a hand; a friendly gesture to everyone— everyone but him. Something seemed.. off. He was giving off bad voo doo, but Todd didn't know exactly what it was, and that drove him crazy. Todd knew everything, and now, there was this... this kid. Cautious is what he was, but he didn't know for how much longer. BOY did Neil know how to make a guy comfortable. A little too comfortable, if you asked Todd. Wait— not like that— it wasn't weird or anything. Just... suspicious. And suspicious for a stupid reason, now that Todd thought about it. Still— he didn't want to get his guard down. "My name's Todd. Nice to meet you", He replied, not bothering to look up from his classwork. The silence that followed was almost agonizing. The whirling of the fan thumped within his mind like a shitty superhero movie sound effect, the live laugh love posters now screaming at his face. the noise synced up with the beat of his thrashing heart. And for what? Why were they yelling? Were they warning him of something?

 

Apparently, the feelings were mutual upon the two. Neil's fingers touched the parchment, the brushing of the texture just another dull noise to cloud Todd's mind. But, for some reason— it was all cleared once he spoke up again. "The answers actually 43.3x". Todd stopped writing. His thoughts rushed out onto the paper, desperately trying to prove himself right. He redid the problem countless times. First it was two times, three, and then four. The pencil he had assigned especially for mathematical luck had failed. Unfortunately, Neil was right. Todd snorted. Huh; that's never happened before. He was starting to have second thoughts, the fresh feeling of being challenged exciting him. Maybe his new kid wasn't so bad after all, he thought.

 

After the bell rang, they exchanged glances after they packed. The only ones who packed up where the ones who went to 1st lunch. With the weight of their backpacks, they also carried the weight of knowing they both had 1st lunch together. What a coincidence, thought Todd. But this time, his thoughts were a lot softer. Less scorn in his words. He has warmed up to the other, overtime. But, in truth, he wasn't 100% comfortable with Neil yet. Yet. And with that in mind, they both headed out the doors to lunch, in opposite directions.

 

Ugh. Bologna. It was Bologna day— the arrival of Neil almost made him forget. Almost. No matter WHAT method of torture you use, no amount of pain could make you forget bologna day. Bologna day was like your weird uncle billy, who no one really wanted around at family gatherings but everyone was too shy to tell him off. Everyone but Todd. Todd picked up one of the last remaining pbj sandwiches and headed out to where he usually sat with his friends. Speaking of friends, there they go again; with their whimsical conspiracies. Don't get him wrong, Todd LOVED conspiracies— but there's only so many "the President works for Beyoncé" claims he can take. He's debunked every single one of them; wasted precious time and effort on every single theory they've come up with— but yet, they insist. Typical. But in truth, Todd didn't mind it. He loved to see his friends passion about things, and if this weird conspiracy of theirs happened to be their thing, then so be it.

 

"What celebrity are we canceling today, stan Twitter?", he bluntly asked as he sat next to his friend, Sal. Sal's ears seemed to crease, making Todd infer that Sal was smiling underneath his mask. His other friend, Larry, almost gave himself whiplash while trying to convince Morrison to see his theories through. "We told you Todd, We've moved onto bigger and better things. We've matured". Larry's posture firmly suggested his opinion as prim and proper, but his words sure didn't support his body language. "Better things being..?", Todd pressed, an eyebrow-cocking to express obvious confusion. Larry rolled his eyes, like that was the most insensitive thing anyone's ever said to him, "The lunch lady, duh! I don't know about you man, but this lunch is..", he paused to make a face of utter and complete disgust. "Questionable— to say the least", Todd finishes for him. "Yea— whatever you just said.", Larry agrees, Pointing over to where the lunch lady served her meals from Hell every day. "I tell you what— somethings really off man, and I mean REALLY off— even for us. I'm getting some bad vibes from over there..". Todd looked over to where Larry was pointing, with a quizzical smile on his face. That smile soon reverted back to its original frown though, once he saw who the lunch-lady from Hell was serving.

 

"What's up with that Neil guy, anyways", Todd questioned between bites of his pbj. Larry followed Todd's eyes, and met up with the person that attracted the Morrison's interest.  "Oh, Him? Yea, he's in Ashley's acting class". Todd almost choked on his chocolate milk. Acting? The vibe he was receiving earlier was started to return. The only kind of guys who did acting in the 80th century were... were.... He flushed, drowning out his thoughts with the goodness of chocolate milk. Now that all the tracks his train of thoughts ran along were flooded by gluten free milk, Todd grabbed his tray and moved over to where Neil sat without another word. At first, the murmuring of protests from his friends could be heard— but it sounded far away; much like the echoes of a cave. But the bothering noise stopped, and now here he was— in front of the voo doo new kid. "Can I sit here", he asked. A polite smile stretched across his face, but in truth, he didn't know what to think. Neil looked him up and down, returning to same cautious eye Todd gave to Neil. He saw right through the other, and with a simple smile, confirmed that he was going to do his best to go against Todd's assumptions. "I don't see why not." Todd turned to look at his friends, seeing their eyes watching him with not scorn for leaving them, but rather, anticipation. Todd wasn't one for risks unless necessary, so this surely showed them all right. Todd was brave after all— or so, he thought he was. A bead of sweat slid down his forearm as he sat down across from the other. Damn. He didn't think about anything to say during this trip over here; he was too distracted. But with his clever thinking, he could—

 

"What brings you over to my side of town?", his lips pursed. "Here to call me a faggot, like the rest of the boys here?" Todd winched. His innocent suspiciousness turned into a undeniable truth. The Morrison let his guard down for a moment, his posture unfolding to reveal a tired, sad man underneath. "No. Not at all.", Todd spoke. His voice cracked, the memories of the f word cracking against his pride. His once good posture twisted into the shape of a tired 30 year old business owner— who had faced many pretty lies— and many more horrible truths. A barely audible oh came from Neil. Apparently, they had both made assumptions about the other. And apparently, both interpreted it in very different ways. Todd thought Neil was bad luck, and Neil thought Todd was a homophobe. As it turns out, they were both wrong. Suddenly, as if the flood within his mind dried itself out— it struck him. That feeling from earlier was gaydar. Was that really a thing? Todd didn't know, but he did know it was a really weird ass word. He liked the word telepathically bonded better. So that confirms it— that feeling from earlier? Was a telepathic bond. A wave of sudden understanding washed over the two, and were officially cleansed from their wrong assumptions. And with that, Todd pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket. It was the remaining Math questions. He slid it over to Neil, his fingers doing their best to flatten the wrinkled worksheet. "I got stuck on number 13. Care to help me?". In all truth, Todd understood it very well. But if a challenge was what he sought, he wasn't going to get it from anyone other than Neil. Neil, seemingly knowing this (probably because they're "telepathically bonded" in Todd's words) cracked a half smile. "And today marks the day the teacher becomes the teached. Prepare to get owned, Mr Einstein".

 

Ever since then, the two remained close. Not TOO close, but they hung out a lot. Todd never ditched his old friends, of course. He would never show that much disrespect to someone who has shown him such kindness. But on several occasions, he would sneak off to go see Neil— even if was only for a second. All those months ago, Todd discovered something. Telepathic bonds. But just like with everything else Neil did, Neil challenged that. There was a reason he was so antsy on their fatal day of meeting. He had noticed some, embarrassing to say the least, details he probably shouldn't have. He excluded it from the narrative, confused by them at first. These past few months surely did clear a lot up for him. Too much, if you ask Todd. When he looked up, his paper seemingly melted into a puddle of nothingness. A yellow shirt draped over Neil's features rather nicely, Todd concluded. Just an observation, he reassured. And then he locked eyes. Oh no. It was as if a hazel sky had been stretched across a snowy meadow, like a memory long suppressed. Todd longed to walk within that meadow, hand in hand with the attractive stranger— Todd that's gay. An uneven fingernail forced itself into the skin covering his neck, trying to break his habitat of morally wrong thoughts. And at first, it was working. But now? As bathroom door separated the two— only 3 feet apart— He didn't know. Like countless times mentioned before, Todd didn't like not knowing things. This was a problem the Morrison had went to solve on his own, which is why he helplessly found himself clinging onto the outer edges of his shirt—his back seemingly connecting to the hard title that covered the bathroom wall like a magnet. Todd didn't know what to do with all these new feelings, and as if that wasn't bad enough, heard footsteps. Familiar footsteps— tormenting footsteps. It was Neil. He felt his breath hitch on command; an obnoxious air bubble gathering at the top of his throat. He suppressed a sniffle that was just begging to get out. After several silent moments, it did. Todd felt a shift in the atmosphere, the other's black boots squeaking against the floor in order to adapt to the sudden Change. "Hello? Is anyone in here?", the voice started with alarm, and then morphed into concern. Stupid, wonderful Neil with his stupid, admirable way of caring for people. Especially caring for people like him— what others would refer to as, a faggot. Todd was most certainly gay, and he could 100% confirm it now. Sure, he had his equal amount of non-Hetero thoughts— but he was always able to brush it off. Not this time, though. This time— those thoughts formed something deeper. It formed One big, really weird gay crush. The cursed noise of footsteps continued— this time, in Todd's direction. When the arose stopped, another one arose. "Are you ok in there?"

 

Todd, now feeling exposed, responded. At this point, he had nothing else to lose. "Fine", he stammered on his words. A sense of dread engulfed his works, the sorrow in his voice as thick as tree sap. He was most certainly not fine. For several minutes, he could only hear the sound of the vent. The cooling air pressed roughly against the metal, desperate to escape. Any other time, he wouldn't have noticed a sound like this. But now? Todd felt himself relate to the vent. He too wanted to just get out of here, go back into the party, and take back that awkward gesture. The awkward gesture that brought him onto his knees in this very bathroom. None of this would have ever happened if Todd was thinking straight. With Neil, his brain just never seemed to click. It was as if Neil had shook him up, scrambled him, and was putting the puzzle back together in a totally new fashion. A once exciting feeling had lead to his downfall; he was certain of it. Just moments before Todd found himself in this oddly lit space, he was out there, with the rest of the school. Dancing, drinking fruit punch. That is a list of things you normally do at a school event, and Todd for the most part honored tradition. Here's a list of things you NORMALLY don't do at a school event: dance with another boy, and if you do, you almost NEVER kiss him. Well, sorta kinda kissed him. Brushed lips, is a better term he guessed. No matter what it was— it was enough. Enough to both open and tear Todd's heart. He now officially knew he was gay, but at what cost?

 

Todd didn't usually go to events run by the school, but this year was an exception. He finally had friends to go with, so he didn't mind. He felt safe with him; calm. But then— the bad voo doo came back. His eyes darted to the source, his pupils pinning its victim down. It was Neil. "Didn't know you went to these sort of things", spoke His suspect. Todd didn't respond— finding the others attire far more interesting than silly banter. The other boy wore his hair per usual, but a simple hair tie gathered the ends of his locks together into a ponytail. A white button up shirt and black jean with sloppy creases covered the rest of him. A plaid bow tie was clipped onto the edge of his collar. The whole outfit looked rather nicely, Todd thought. Oh, who was he kidding— he looked absolutely stunning— even in mere casual wear! Neil's question still danced with the air, with every breath reminding him to respond. "Could say the same about you", Todd spoke, his words mixing in with the breeze caused by the nearby vent. With the face of a victorious warrior, Todd cocked an eyebrow and took a longggg sip of his fruit punch like he had just won world war 3. This sent Neil into a fit of laughter, causing The other boy to flush. He desperately wanted to laugh along with him, but to do that would mean making the sacrifice of ruining Neil's glistening white shirt, and Todd wouldn't want to do that. Never to Neil. Never.

 

Neil shook his head, as if he was trying to shake away the last bits of laughter he had in him. "Ah, I'm glad you're here, nevertheless". Neil looked up to Todd, and new found glint in his snowy meadow eyes. The man in white bit his lip cautiously, looking back to the crowd, and then back to his 'telepathically bonded' counterpart. The music had now dulled into a slow song, and Neil looked like he wanted to ask if Todd wanted to dance. The beat of the slow song mocked Todd's beating heart— just making his concealed feelings all the more louder. It rung within his ears, and Todd was sure Neil could hear it. Or, maybe, he was just going crazy. Maybe this was just a side effect of having Neil around. This happened to everyone, right? He's a happy guy! But also a strong one— who wouldn't find themselves nervous in his presence?

 

Without words, he used his bond of there's to communicate his next move. He walked onto the dance floor, and Neil followed. Their foot steps remained shuffled, but they weren't dragged. They were excited to be out there, just another couple in the crowd. Is that what they were? A couple? No. They were close friends at best. Just dudes being dudes. Nothing gay about it, right? But that's when Neil challenged his thoughts— once more. A palm pressed against Todd's side, and he felt that whole side of his body go numb to overwhelming exhilaration. This was definitely gay.

 

"Care to dance?". Todd snorted, the way he snorted all those months ago when they first met. "So very formal", he teased, his hands working their way up to the other's shoulders. "Not like you at all."

 

"And What do you know about me, Mr. Wise guy?", Neil asked with a half smirk, the kind of smirk that could mean absolutely anything and everything. "Well", Todd hesitated, making sure he wasn't in earshot of any local bystanders, "I know you're kind, and smart. Too smart, if you ask me."

 

Neil laughed, and Todd beamed. But he soon realized, that laugh was meant to cover up the matching flush of color of Neil's cheeks. That wasn't there before. "And really, really...."

 

That's when the music kicked in. Bundles of students rushed out onto the dance floor, the crowd becoming like a mini mosh pit. People were thrown aside, sweat on their fine clothing due to combined body heat. Todd and Neil were pulled away from their embrace, their bodies tumbling in with the others much like a mixing pot. The sea of bodies and sweat didn't seem to bother anyone else but Todd. Todd didn't know what to feel— other than the feeling of his pressed side coming back to him. And he didn't like that one bit. He tried to push and shove himself away from the cluster of annoyances; now just hoping to go home and maybe apologize for his sudden disappearance to Neil the next day. Neil understood him, better then anyone— he'd say it was ok and they'd act like a couple of good pals. Like nothing tonight ever happened. That realization sent a sharp wave of fury through his mind, but it didn't compare to the rising heat within his body as he was consistently mashed and slammed against the backs of others.

 

Finally, after several painful moments, Todd found Neil again— but not in the way he imagined he ever would. They found each other alright— in a position oddly sensual. even if the bodies behind him weren't crashing into him like a tidal wave, he still would have been frozen. Despite being rammed into each other, their lips pressed themselves together in the same fashion as their attire— elegantly. It was as if they were the calm in this massive chunk of tidal waves, but unfortunately for these two, all that suspenseful water would come crashing down upon them. Todd almost sprained his ankle trying to twist himself away. His mind was now fuzzy; in a way it had never been before. Darn Neil and his tendency to always make him so conflicted! He, fortunately, didn't need to think. All he had to do was run. Run away.

 

And so, with that, he ran. Sloppily at first, as if staggering to respect the remains of what once was, but quicken after a few breathless moments. Through the loud music, through his rushed footsteps, and even through the screams of the crowd, there was only one word that pierced his ears.

 

Wait.

 

He did not wait, and now he was here, In this very bathroom. He didn't make it very far, as you can tell. He was never really the best runner in PE. In all honesty, he Did the bare minimum to get by most days. But now, as he blocks out the laughter of where he should be, coming from where he's not, he wished he hadn't.

 

Wait.

"Todd?"

 

His ears rang. Todd Todd Todd. The voice was in pain— severe pain. Much like the sounding of a wounded cats last meow. With one word, He was pulled back from his momentary flashback, and now he had to face reality. "I thought you would have gone home by now", the other sounded concerned. I really, really like how you're always concerned. Was that what he was trying to say back there? He didn't know— it all was a blur. "What did you mean", Todd swallowed whatever sense of pride he had left, "at that lunch table. 6 months ago". Neil did not answer. Todd heard the scratch of fingernails on porcelain, as if Neil was looking for an answer he could not find. "About the faggot thing?", Neil did not wait for a response before continuing, "Like I said— many boys here use to call me a faggot. And they still do, actually". Todd's throat released the lump in his throat, causing what went down to turn the side of his mouth dry. "Well, are you?"There was silence. "What? Like, Gay?". A sudden bitterness erupted in his voice, the bathroom wall seemingly shielding Todd from his wrath. "What does it matter if I am?", he paused— his voice turning tender with not love, but heartbreak. Something Todd never thought he would hear. Now there's two things Todd doesn't like. Not knowing things, and that voice. "I thought you were different, Todd.". "I—", The smear of fine pants on the bathroom floor broke the tension in the air, possibly silencing it forever. Todd begun to sputter, trying to say something. Anything. But he couldn't. Neil's retreating footsteps once again echoed through the room, almost serving as a warning try to Todd's brain. He's leaving. Do something! His footsteps were getting further away. Before he leaves! Leaves... forever! A creaked door could be heard in the far distance, but that didn't matter anymore, because now all his focus was pushed onto his body. It took every ounce of free will to get up, so once he opened that door, he almost didn't have enough energy to say what he needed to say. Almost.

 

Wait.

"Because I am too". The sound of the boy's footsteps stopped. "Gay, I mean". Neil's eyes blinked slowly, as if implying what Todd just said was as crazy as flat earthers claims. He did not speak— only stare. But he wasn't moving, right? He wasn't speaking ever, sure, but this time he gave Todd the chance he didn't give Neil. Wait.

 

Todd felt his truth of his words prick at his spine, devouring him whole. He couldn't take it anymore— he had to tell him. "A..and I'm a faggot. A faggot for you, in peculiar". Neil's eyes were now wide, as if they were a glass way guarding his inter most thoughts. But just like that, they became apparent. Very apparent.

 

This time around, Todd has waited for Neil, and he would do it a thousand times more. He knew this when his face clashed into the other's, their lips in sync just like the time before. Only this time, it was different. There was a passion here that was distanced out there. But now, that metaphoric bathroom door was knocked down, and everything was changed. Challenged just the way Todd liked it, because Neil did it all. Neil changed everything. Before today, he kissed his fair amount of girls. Most of them due to following along the whims of a dare, but some due in part to romantic attraction. But it was always unrequited on his side. It never worked. It never felt like it was the real thing, but this? Todd knew this was the real thing. There was a lot Todd knew, but this was one of the few mysteries that surrounded his life. Not anymore. As Neil pulled away, his hand instinctively traced the other cheekbone— as if Todd already missed being interlocked with the other. Neil started to flush, almost unaware of his actions, but then laughed. A heavenly, wonderful, JOYOUS laugh. "A faggot for me? Wasn't expecting that, but I'm flattered.", Neil repeated between chuckles. Todd pretended to be angry towards his mockery, his eyes narrowing in an attempt to suit the part. "I know, I was surprised too when I caught feelings for you." "Ouch. Oof. My feelings— that really hurt, Todd."His once joyous overtone switched over to blissful ignorance with his next question, "since you asked me a question— a rather weird one, thank you very much", Todd flushed, causing Neil to pause. He started back up again, "then here's mine. What we're you going to say back there?" Todd looked confused. All he remembered from the dance floor was the raging pulse of bodies, swaying to the beat of something written by Katy perry. That's when it hit him. He was going to say something on that dance floor, wasn't he?

 

And you're really, really....

 

"Door". Neil's expression fell, his dimples no longer apparent. He looked confused, but the harsh squeak of the bathroom door answered the question he didn't ask. They couldn't be seen like this. Their hands detangled from each-other like a knot, but unlike every other knot, this one was very much intentional. But, of course, they couldn't let the world know that just quite yet. Especially not the person who just walked in. Travis looked at them, a scoff threatening to ruin his posture. But just like the prim and proper catholic boy he was, he remained silent. He washed his faces and left, his fingers lingering on the door as if he was debating on something. Todd was glad he left. Neil exhaled, Todd now just finding out he had been holding his breath the entire time. his hand extended, his fingers curling to beckon him forward. “Care to resume our dance?”, he asked this time— loud and proud. “Only if you’d have me”, Todd replied, not even trying to hold in his excitement at this point. The two walked hand in hand, back into the mist of the night. But this time, they were together. No confusion in the mix— just the two of them. And nothing could change that, not anymore.

 

After that night, they had become closer than ever. He hadn’t come out to his friends yet, but he could tell they were on edge. He had a feeling they knew, so he wasn’t pressured to come out. They still treated him the same, nevertheless. But one person in peculiar DID treat him differently. It wasn’t Neil, but rather, the bathroom boy. Travis. Blood leaked from his nose to the floor, causing a smell quite foul to descend and alert others of the tragedy that would take place. Faggot. He had only said the word once— to himself. To have that word repeated back to him? He couldn’t take it. The pain, the humiliation— all of it was fresh, almost as fresh as the blood that now soaked the soles of his sneakers. Todd thought the coast was clear that night, but apparently, he was wrong. So very wrong. And now?He was now paying the debt he owed to the guards that let his walls down. But, despite the intense ache in his veins as they empty out their contents, he would do it all over again. All over for—

 

Neil. Stay back. This is my price to pay, not yours. Todd wanted to call out, but either way, Neil wouldn’t have listened. Todd has never seen Neil so ANRGY before, not even in that school dance designated bathroom. His once snowy meadow clouded over with black mold, readying itself to rot out whatever problem it came across. His mouth opened to speak. Wait.

 

“Stay back from my boyfriend, Travis”. An eruption of whispers was passed through the crowd, from left to right, trying to make sense of the situation before them. But they couldn’t— they were not use to it. And because they were not use to it, it was scary— what do humans do when they’re scared? They attack. Bodies circled the three, most doing their best to lend towards Travis’s side. They had built a wall around the two— dis including the mere bystanders. The ones who joined in fought hard, but Neil fought harder. The mess before them was so chaotic, that they almost didn’t hear the familiar clicking of heels. It was the principal, here to swoop down on her witchy broom of justice and dismantle the situation. Todd knew how she felt about people like him and Neil, and something told him, she was going to lend towards Travis, just like the rest of the crowd. “What is going on here”, her eyes surveyed the situation, her hands almost grasping Todd’s shirt with shock. “Who did this to you?”. Todd dint answEr— because if he did, she would know why, and she would no longer care. Without another word, she directed him to the nurses office— leaving Neil surrounded with nothing but foes. Todd looked to Neil. His eyes plead wait, And he did; for as long as he could. But that’s when they were forced to pack up, and were dragged away in opposite directions.

 

Just two days ago, he found himself alone. Just like he was 8 months ago, before Neil came. The nurse bandaged him up, and then he was set home; where his parents bandaged him up. Don’t get Todd wrong, he loved his parents— but sometimes he felt like the weed got to them a little TOO much, y’know? But it didn’t matter what happened, a;l Todd was now focused on was the aching pain that dribbled in heart ache of Neil from every wound. His veins were now refilled, but with quite a bit more loneliness then before. Half full didn’t always mean a positive thing, apparently. All Todd wanted to do right now was see Neil— and he got his wish. Almost.

 

His heartache reminded him of the pulsing of his heart, reminding him he was alive. He could move, dance, sprint, Hell— he could even breakdance if he wanted to. But none of that mattered, because his sore joints were barely capable enough to answer to front door. What he saw brought a weakness to his knees, almost no sure he was really alive on not because he had a beating heart— because he sure as hell didn’t feel like it. It was Neil’s backpack, the one he carried the first time Todd met him. He picked it up and carried it inside, placing it upon the dense paperwork of the wall and leaving it there for 30 minutes, an hour, 2 days. And now comes the present.

 

Todd couldn’t peel his eyes off the banana colored package, deeming it a blessing and a curse. A possession of Neil’s, but no Neil. What did it all mean?, Todd pondered. That’s when he decided he couldn’t ponder anymore. His fingernails scratched at the yellow fabric, his fingers barely able to grab hold of the zipper. He tore the backpack open, various times scattering over the hardwood floor with a thunk. But there was one item that didn’t— the most important one of all. A letter. Todd took hold of it, carefully trying to preserve its wrapping. Todd was usually a very patient person, but in a time like this, there wasn’t time for patience. Todd was running out of it, and fast. He read the note without another minute’s notice.

 

I know I never got to say Goodbye, and I won’t be able to. I’m being transferred back to my old school. I got expelled after Travis explained the situation. You should have seen him— fake tears and all. I could have swore he was in acting class with me, because he sure as hell acts like it. Neil always seemed to make light of hard situations, Todd thought inbetween the lines.But whatever— the deed is done. I’m guilty as charge. But no matter where I go, if that guy EVER gives you trouble again, and I mean EVER, I will fly my ass down there and deal with him for the second and last time. I’ll be 6 hours away— but I’ll make sure to write. You live in Addison apartments, right? I’ll find someway to send you some letters. My parents are FURIOUS, but that doesn’t matter to me. All that matters is that I did my best to protect you, right? In return for my services, I hope you can do me a solid.

 

Wait. Wait for me, ok? We’ll find eachother again, I promise. Even if I have to work my ass off to get back down there, I’ll come back to you. I don’t want that to be the last time I ever protect you. I want to defend you forever, even if it gets me expelled from a few schools. You’ll wait for me, right Mr 43.3x? Just remember— I’m counting on it!

 

Love, Neil.

 

Todd blinked away the tears that threaten to break lose from the nest. He didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye. Todd looked over to the stuff that he had accidentally scrambled all over the floor. One of those items included a bathroom pass, referring to the school dance. He smirked, as if Neil intended for his inside jokes to break way from the pain of his absence. Todd looked to another item laying across from him— it was a breaker they shared in chemistry. Wait— did he steal that? Hopefully not. Definitely not. Maybe? Todd didn’t want to rank up his sad boy points by 10+ by dwelling on that fact. The rest had been meaning takes of past experiences they shared— from calming winds to dangerous adventures (his version of dangerous being skipping class). But the most meaningful of all— the most nostalgic— was a piece of paper that remained in the backpack. It was the math worksheet Todd and Neil had worked on. In purple pen, the problem circled jumped out to him— spoke to him. It was problem 11. It was worked out in fine detail. The bold letters of told ya so! :) Was written under the problem’s answer , 43.3x— challenging everything Todd knew. Todd has been given closure— he KNEW why Neil was gone— so why did he feel so empty? Todd always liked to know things, but this? This wasn’t like him. But it wasn’t like him to be challenged, either. Neil changed this. Neil changed everything. But now, Neil was gone. Everything would go back to the way it was before— predictable, and Todd hated that. He wanted to go back to being challenged— feeling the pressure of a lip lock he had never felt before. But, he’d have to wait, Because no one could do it like Neil could. And if that’s what it took for the sensation of loving someone, he’d do it. that’s what Todd would do. Wait.

 


End file.
